


Because of you

by littlepuky



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepuky/pseuds/littlepuky
Summary: It's been 16 days since their friends left, 9 days since Rafe and Ward were arrested, 5 days since they received a letter from John B and 4 years since JJ fell in love with his best friend.
Relationships: JJ/Kiara (Outer Banks)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 102





	Because of you

It's been 16 days since their friends left, 9 days since Rafe and Ward were arrested, 5 days since they received a letter from John B and 4 years since JJ fell in love with his best friend. 

JJ and Pope were waiting for Kiara in front of The Chateau. They couldn't believe this day came. They couldn't believe they were going to see their friend again in less than a day. 

"Are you sure we have everything we need?" Pope asked as he checked his luggage for the fourth time in the last two minutes.

"Pope, chill. We don't need much. We have the letter and the tickets. That's all that matters." JJ reassured him while he was looking for Kiara's car.

Ten minutes later, the black car of Kiara could be seen approaching them. As she opened the window, the boys didn't wait for her signal and they started to get the luggage inside.

"I talked to my parents. They will tell everyone we needed a vacation so they paid for us to go to Miami." Kiara told them as they closed the trunk.

JJ got in the front seat, right next to Kiara when Pope was still outside the car, talking with his dad on the phone. JJ broke the silence. "Are you ready to see them again?"

"I honestly thought I will not hear those words ever again. I just hope they will not get in trouble before we get there. They are John B and Sarah at the end of the day." Said Kiara chuckling.

"I'm sure they are fine. Maybe we expect to meet them both but we will meet the three of them." he looked at her, waiting for her response, trying not to laugh. 

"What? Did they say anything about that in the letter? They're just sixteen."

He couldn't keep it in anymore so he started to laugh. "Relax, Kie. I was kidding. Yeah, John B is a dumbass but no way for him to do it without a cond-"

"Can we not talk about John B's sex life, please?" she looked at him with the puppy eyes she knew always had an effect on him as Pope entered the car.

He shoved his phone inside his pocket. "My dad is wishing us luck. Oh, and JJ, he said that if we don't take care of Kie he will snatch our arms and beat us with them."

JJ smiled and looked at Kie who was just starting the engine. "We will."

"Come on, I think I'm the one who should take care of you. You both are like some old babies" she laughs and starts to drive the car.

The way to the port was full of laughs, jokes and small looks between Kie and JJ. JJ was feeling kind of guilty. He would be lying if he would say that he doesn't see some small thinks coming back from Kiara. But the happiness that he's feeling when she smiles at him, or put her hand on his shoulder, goes away with the thought of Pope being rejected by her after she kissed him two weeks ago.

Kie and Pope weren't awkward about it, they act like it didn't happen. What if it would be that way with him and Kie? It wouldn't be that bad, right? They would still be friends.

His thoughts are interrupted by Kiara announcing they arrived.

They get out of the car, take the luggage and let Kiara go park the car where her parents told her to. 

In less than fifty minutes, they are on the ship, heading to Nassau. 

As Pope is going to grab some drinks, Kiara interrupts JJ's thoughts once more. "What are you thinking about?"

He smiles softly at the thought of her looking at him when he was not observant. "John B. You, Pope.. do you think this will be weird for him? Seeing John B again? You know.. the guy that-"

"Kissed me before him?" she finishes his sentence looking down.

"Yes. I mean, I see him looking at me like he would kill me whenever I'm staying next to you, or laugh at your jokes and we never had a moment, he doesn't have why to be jealous. But John B? He was jealous of John B before."

"He was? I thought the entire 'I like Kiara' thing was new." she looked almost hurt

"Oh, come on, are you serious? We all liked you since we first saw you. Some of us lost the feelings with the years, some of us tried to get to you but you rejected them so they moved on, and some of us still like you."

"And what category are you part of?" she asked with a playful smile on her face, not being sure what she wants to hear.

"The.. the first one. I figured out you're out of my league a long time ago."

They've been interrupted by two sodas thrown in front of them.

"Thank you, Pope." she said looking at him

"What were you, guys, talking about?" Pope asked raising an eyebrow. 

"About John B. Can't wait to see him." Said Kie looking at JJ

"I can't either. I miss his stupid ideas. I mean, JJ has stupid ideas too but his will never work" he smiled while turning to look at JJ

"Thank you, man, I really appreciate the support." He sat up and tapped Pope's shoulder. "You know, while you will be here gossiping about how stupid I am, I'm going to admire the view."

"Hey, you didn't get mad, did you?" Pope asked JJ

"No, calm down. I'm just nervous. I'll be there if you need me." And he disappears in the amount of people.

When he comes back to his friends some hours later, he finds them sleeping. 'Maybe the situation is awkward eventually' he thought as he looked at Kie who was curled up next to his backpack. He needed the water bottle but he didn't want to wake her up.

'Probably she has one too' he said to himself and looked for her backpack. It wasn't right next to her so he could open it without waking her up.

"Are you robbing me?" JJ jumped at his friend's words.

"Shhhh, Pope is sleeping." JJ said to her putting his finger to his mouth.

"I'm sorry. What were you searching for? Do you need a tampon?" 

His eyes were fixed on her, not knowing if he should laugh or apologize. "Haha, very funny. I was just searching the water bottle. You kind of fall asleep on my backpack."

"Oh" she looked behind her, at the backpack. "I'm sorry. You could have wake me up, you know? I don't have a water bottle in there."

"I didn't want to. You must be tired." He looked down at his feet as he sat up. "Pope must be tired too. Can we go somewhere else? To not wake him up."

"Yeah, sure." She raised her hand. "Help me up?"

He took her hand and helped her sit up. He took the water bottle from his backpack and they walked away. 

"You know.. about what you said earlier.." Kie starts but she is interrupted by JJ

"No. I don't want to talk about this. I know how this conversation will go. You will tell me you are in the same league as me, I will deny and you will keep trying convince me. Let it be the way it is, Kie."

"Okay. I will. But that is because we are currently on a ship that will take us to our friend. This conversation isn't over."

"Yeah, if you say so." And the silence take over.

They stay there for another half hour and they return to Pope who was still sleeping. In less than twenty minutes, they were all asleep.

Five hours later, they wake up with the sound of the horn that announced they arrived. JJ started shaking, knowing that wnen he will get out, there will be his best friend.

They all take all of their things and go to the exit. The first who sees John B is Pope. Even if he sees him and John B sees them too, Pope can't say anything. He's too nervous, so he taps Kie's shoulder and points to the place where John B and Sarah are.

"JJ" she yells at his friend. JJ looks at her with a raised eyebrow. "He's there." She says as her voice starts cracking and she points the same way Pope did.

When JJ sees him, no one can stop him from running. As he arrives in front of John B, he punches him in the stomach.

"What was that for?" John B says with his hand on his stomach.

"I.. don't really know. It felt like it was the right thing to do. Come here." As they hug, Kie and Pope arrive next to them too.

Kiara hugged Sarah immediately and Pope joined John B and JJ in the hug. After everyone hugged everyone, Kiara went to sit next to JJ, resting her head on his shoulder.

"So you did it." John B said as he looked at the two of them

JJ shook his head trying to tell John B to shut up just with a look.

"You did what?" Kiara asked, raising her head to look at him.

"I didn't do anything." JJ said trying not to look in her eyes.

Some hours later, at John B and Sarah's place, the tension between JJ and Kiara became visible as they were alone, the others being out to buy food.

"How do they even afford this place?" JJ asked looking at everything. 

"They are probably paying rent with the money they made with the gold." Kie responded, checking him out without him seeing.

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"Can we talk now?" Kie asked as she sat up from the couch and walked over to him.

"Didn't you said you will let it be for now?"

She put her hand on his shoulder, making him to turn around to her. "I changed my mind."

He swallowed. "Okay. Let's talk. What do you want to talk about?"

"About your crush on me."

"What?" He raised his voice. "I don't know what are you talking about."

"Do it." 

"Do what? I'm sorry, Kie, but I really don't understand what you are talking about."

"Do what John B thought you did."

He looked straight in her eyes, searching for something that would stop him, but he didn't find anything. He looked at her lips, looked again in her eyes and did it. He pressed his lips against hers, wanting that moment to last forever.

"Holy shit, he did it!" Kie and JJ pulled away, looking at their friends who just entered the room.

JJ laughed at John B's comment and then he looked past him at a smiling Pope. "Pope.."

"You didn't tell him about our talk, did you?" Pope asked looking at Kiara.

Kiara shook her head and looked down at her feet.

"Kie? What is he talking about?" JJ asked her as he cupped her cheeks.

Kie wasn't saying anything, so Pope decided to speak. "She didn't want to be with me because she's in love with you."


End file.
